


Your Sleeping Vessel

by cumberbellins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sleep, sleeping!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbellins/pseuds/cumberbellins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean carries a sleeping Castiel to their bed after a night out with Sam, and tries to undress him without waking him up, which proves to be harder than he'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sleeping Vessel

Dean opened the front door with a swing of his hips, both his arms filled with a sleeping Cas. Sam had organised some kind of a family reunion at the Roadhouse for his birthday, and the ex angel of the Lord did not prove to be a night-time person, so they'd left at around 11pm, and Dean had preferred to carry him to their bed rather than waking him up when the car had reached their house.

He gingerly passed through their living room, nearly stumbling over a shoe that was wandering there in the middle of the room for some reason, stopping now and then to check that the breathing coming from underneath the dark hair tickling his neck was still regular. Meandering around their furniture with a tall body in his arms was difficult, and Cas would have survived walking the last ten meters that almost had Dean tripping over his own feet, but the green-eyed man wasn't pulling the sleeping angel's arms away from his shoulders, not if he could help it.

He arrived to their bedroom with a relieved sigh, carefully laid his lover down onto the mattress, and extricated from Cas' embrace to draw the covers over him. The man shifted to lay down on his side, and hummed contentedly. He was still wearing that silky white shirt Dean loved so much because Cas looked so stunning in it, and the black pants he had bought to attend Sam and Jess' wedding, the ones that wrinkled so easily and were so hard to iron. _Hm_. Might be a bad idea to let him sleep in those, Dean thought.

He himself was still all dressed up, and his leather belt was starting to compress his stomach with everything he'd eaten tonight. He figured Cas' clothes could wait a few more minutes. He took off his clothes and put on a large t-shirt and some boxers, before leaving the bedroom to lock down the house and make sure to turn off the lights in every room.

When he came back, Cas was still in the exact same position than when he'd left him, and had started to snore lightly. Dean wouldn't even call it snoring, he just breathed loudly, you could almost hear how hoarse his voice would be in the morning just listening to his night-time breathing.

He hadn't turned on any lamps in the bedroom because Cas was way more sensible to light than sound and even a candle would have woken him. So he tried to get into the bed as smoothly as humanly possible in complete darkness. He joined the sleeping man underneath the covers and rearranged him to lay on his back as he positioned himself on top of him, one knee on each side of him. Cas didn't stir, he just let his body become pliant between Dean's caring fingers, and unconsciously hummed again when they caressed his hips.

Dean couldn't see a thing, with all of the dim light he was getting from the moon blocked by the blankets; but he didn't really mind. He might not know the furnishing of their living room by heart, but he knew Castiel's body better than his own. His hands roamed over his lover's stomach to reach the top of his shirt and started undoing the buttons there. He didn't need to see to know he was gradually revealing Cas' chest, and it brought warmth to his lower abdomen in an almost Pavlovian response. But he ignored that. _Not a good time_ , he told his libido. He still kissed Cas' navel when he uncovered it, he might have some control over his urges, but he was still just a man. That little peck earned him a semi-whine from the man underneath him, and Dean had to close his eyes for a second, even though it didn't really change anything.

He regained control of his breathing and kept going with his platonically undressing Cas plan. No funny business. He slowly pushed one sleeve off, feeling the muscles of the sleeping body, his shoulders and arms, and then the other, definitely in control of himself. The shirt was trapped underneath Cas, but he figured he'd just wait for him to roll over on his side like he always did to take it and hang it in the wardrobe. This shirt was not sleeping on the floor. Not as long as Dean was breathing.

He then focused on the pants. Oh that was hard. He undid one button, then another, and then he unzipped Cas' trousers, and pulled them down to the middle of his thighs. It was not possible because of very complex scientific reasons Dean could not explain to pull the pants down further without bending over to release the man's knees, so Dean almost laid down on Cas' legs, his own knees impossibly bent. His face was inches away from the angel's dick, and Dean couldn't help breathing out a warm breath where Cas' thigh met his crotch, which earned him a second whimper, a bit louder this time. _So, so very bad idea_ , he thought. But the good news were he had managed to get Cas' pants off for good, and he pulled them out from underneath the covers and then out of the bed completely as he left it himself, having resisted the urges to plant endless kisses on his lover's body as he wandered from his crotch up to his face again.

He deserved a fucking medal.

As he left the bed, Cas turned to his side, as Dean had predicted, and he picked up the silk shirt as well, and tidied all the clothes in the wardrobe before going back to lie in bed. He settled down behind Cas' back and slid an arm around his waist to get even closer to him, resting his head against his nape.

"Dean."

He opened his eyes again and stopped breathing. He had _not_ just woken Cas by finally settling down to fall asleep.

"Dean are you awake?"

His voice was hoarse and soaked with sleep and that was unacceptable.

"Yeah?" he acquiesced.

Cas shifted in his arms to face him and kissed him languidly.

"What's happening to you?" Dean asked between kisses, that fire in his stomach immediately coming back to life.

"I think," he kissed Dean's jawline, "my vessel," that place underneath his ear, "woke up horny."

Dean felt a wave of pleasure racing through his body at the man's mere _words_. Well, word. _Horny_ , really. Cas' lips came back to his own and someone's tongue infiltrated the other's mouth. Dean was still holding Cas by his waist, but the other man's hands had started to wander on Dean's body, his chest, his thighs, his throat, scattering burning sparks on their way.

They were heading down a dangerous road when Dean pulled away. "Baby, stop," he had to pull at Castiel's hair to force him off his neck. Dean didn't need to see him (was grateful he couldn't, actually) to know the debauched look he was bearing. His dilated pupils, restlessly searching for a ray of light, his lips swollen and seeking skin to mark, his own skin begging to be touched and explored.

"Do you have any idea how much effort I put into not waking you?"

Castiel was taken aback. "Sorry?"

Dean let go of his hair to kiss him chastely. "I had to undress you," he said planting a kiss on his nose, "while you were asleep," his cheek, "wearing that stupid shirt," he spent a bit more time on his lips this time, stealing several kisses, "and I succeeded." Castiel was kissing back enthusiastically, but his hands were hesitant now. "So you are going to go back to sleep," he ordered, playing with Cas' lobe, "and we are going to pretend you never woke up tonight."

The blue-eyed man stopped everything. "What?"

"You heard me," Dean said kissing his parted lips again. "We are going to go to sleep tangled around each-other, and stay that way for at least ten hours because you'll be grumpy otherwise –"

"But Dean," Castiel tried to argue with his ridiculously needy husky voice.

Dean shushed him with a final kiss. "– and I'll take care of you in the morning."

And with that, Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall against his pillow.

Cas stared at him for a few moments. Well, at what he guessed was him since he couldn't see any better than his lover in that perfect darkness. He contemplated forcing his lips onto his skin until Dean gave up and pushed him on his back to make passionate love to him; but then he thought of all the things Dean would do to make him moan and scream his name when he really wanted to, and decided it was worth waiting until the morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's five am and I'm writing fanfiction. I blame Tumblr.  
> If you like sleepy stuff I wrote another very short fic (600 words I think) where Dean is worshipping Cas' sleeping body (yeah I probably have a kink), you can read it here :)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1454512


End file.
